Loving Him
by ravenschickie23
Summary: naley haley pov please R


hey i was writing this short story for english and i decided i could turn it into a naley flicet this is haley's POV and i'm pretty sure i changed all the names lol if you want me to do another chapter with nathan's POV let me know well here it is tell me what you think   
It was obvious to everyone except me. I didn't even realize what was going on around me. People tried to tell me that he liked me, but I refused to believe them. He was my best friend, he was popular and could have anyone he wanted, why would he like me? I guess it was hard to believe that any guy would actually like me I'm just a plane girl, I'm not some beauty queen. I'm not saying I'm ugly, but I just don't think I'm all that pretty. I'm not a very outgoing person, I'm just a quiet girl who is always in the background. I guess you could say I'm popular, I mean I'm known by everyone, well maybe not everyone. My friends are all popular considering they are cheerleaders and sport stars and are very well known, so I guess you could say I am popular through association. What I never understood was why he liked me he always seemed to like cheerleaders. Well maybe I should stop my rambling and tell you who I am talking about. His name is Nathan. He has been my best friend since we were little. Why someone like him would be friends with someone like me, I don't know. When we started high school, something changed. I started to like him, as in more then a friend kind of liking. I never told anyone this, probably because I never thought he would feel the same way. It was during our junior year when people started to tell me that he felt the same way about me. I never believed them. My best friend Brook told me many times that he liked me, but still I never believed her, and she was my best friend.  
After a while I felt like I had to tell someone how I felt about Nathan. I had never told anyone that I liked him, and when anyone asked me if I did like him, I would just lie. I had kept this inside of me for so long and if I didn't tell someone soon I felt like I would burst. One day Brook and I were in my room hanging out talking about everything when all of a sudden I said "I like him." I didn't say who so that confused Brook even more. "Huh? Who do you like Hales?" Brook asked. "Nathan. I like him. I've liked him for a while now." I told her not knowing Nathan had come into my room. "I like you to he said making his presence known. "What?! How did you get in here?" I asked confused as to how he had gotten into the room. "Your brother let me in." He replied. "Oh." Was all I could say. "I like you to Hales, and I have since before I can remember, I just didn't think you felt the same way." Hearing this scared me I don't know why but it did.  
After he told me his true feelings I got up and ran out of my house. I had to get out of there. I ran all the way to a place that I would go to when I was scared or when I just wanted to be alone. It was a little park I used to play at when I was little, it just comforted me, I don't know why but it did. I knew that Nathan knew I would go to the park, but I went there anyway. Nathan knew me better then I even knew myself and that was scary, knowing that someone knew you so well. I sat on a swing crying. I didn't know why I was crying though. The person I had a huge crush on had told me that he felt the same way. I was sitting there for a few minutes before Nathan slowly walked over and sat on the swing next to me. "Haley, are you ok?" he asked as he sat down. "Yes." I replied quietly. "Then why did you run? You said you like me and then when I told you that I like you, you ran, why?" He was confused. I could tell, I guess I knew him better then I thought I did. "I don't know. I guess it just scared me, I mean I've liked you for so long thinking that you didn't like me and then all of a sudden I find out that you do like me and I don't know. I have liked you for so long and never told anyone, until today, and then all of a sudden you tell me that you like me also, that's kind of a big jump from me thinking that you don't like me." Replied, tears still streaming down my cheeks. "I love you Hales, you know that, you are my best friend, you always have been, but sometime between the end of grade school and the beginning of high school something changed and I started to like you, I know it may seem strange but I like you, and I don't think that will change, and I don't think I want it to." I smiled after hearing him say this. "I don't want it to change either I said before kissing him. 


End file.
